Enter... The Lizzinator
Enter... The Lizzinator is the fifty-seventh episode of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, season 1. Synopsis Kimberly helps her cousin Kelly try to make the junior high cheerleading squad, but Rita plans to use Kelly to lure the Rangers into a battle with the nigh-invincible Lizzinator. Plot At the Angel Grove Youth Center, Kimberly watches with Tommy as her cousin Kelly practices for tryouts for the Angel Grove junior high cheerleading squad. While Kelly struggles to keep up with the rountine, she eventually gives up and walks over to Kimberly and Tommy, then Kelly tells them that she can't do it. When Kimberly tries to help Kelly by showing her the routine again, Kelly begins to feel that she will never be as good as Kimberly, who was a great cheerleader at Angel Grove Junior High that everyone still talks about. Meanwhile at the Moon Palace, Rita decides she needs a cheerleader. Goldar suggests to Rita to kidnap Kelly and Rita agrees. They plan to keep the rangers distracted by kidnapping Kelly, while a new monster Finster is making, The Lizzinator, destroys the world. After Jason, Zack, Billy, and Trini arrive at the Youth Center Ernie asks for one of them go downtown and pick up some supplies he ordered since the truck broke. Jason volunteers to so and heads on his way while Billy, Zack, and Trini, meet with Kimberly and Tommy. Tommy tells the others that Kelly is doing great as Kimberly helps her learn the routine. However, Kelly still feels that will never be as good Kimberly was and leaves the Youth Center. Tommy and Kimberly find Kelly in the park, then Kimberly tells Kelly that everyone has to do the routines over and over again before they know it. When Kelly says she believes that Kimberly knew the routine right away, Kimberly tells about how she had to practice the routine as well and how there were times that she wanted to give up, she still believed in herself and knew she could do it. Kimberly then tells Kelly that she believes can do too. Back on the Moon Palace, Squatt and Baboo spot Kelly with Tommy and Kimberly in the park on Rita's telescope, Rita send them down get Kelly with Putties. After Kimberly tells Kelly to not compare herself with her or anyone else, the Putties show up. Kimberly and Tommy then begin to fight off the Putties as Kelly watches, however after Kimberly and Tommy defeat the putties, Squatt and Baboo show up abduct Kelly. As Squatt and Baboo take Kelly to a cave where hold her hostage, Tommy and Kimberly return to the Youth Center tell Billy, Zack, and Trini about how Squatt and Baboo kidnapped Kelly, then they all leave to go to the Command Center. Meanwhile, at downtown Angel Grove Jason picks up the supplies for Ernie, but he then spots the Lizzinator and morphs. As Jason fights the Lizzinator, but he is easily overpowered by the monster, who then escapes. Later on, at the Command Center, the others tell Jason about Kelly's kidnapping and he tells them about the Lizzinator, and explains about how strong the Lizzinator, they decide that all of them, including Tommy, will have to combine their powers. However, Zordon explains to the rangers that will not be enough, then Alpha shows an analysis, and Billy explains how the Lizzinator's body is almost impossible to penetrate because his body made out of supermetals from another galaxy. Then they see on the viewing globe that Lizzinator is attacking Angel Grove, Kimberly asks then Alpha to find Kelly and he says he'll do his best, then the rangers morph. Then they arrived at the Lizzinator's locoation, where they fight off Putties. However, Jason tries to stop the Lizzinator from attacking a car, then deals a putty that can drive. Jason then begins to fight the Lizzinator, but is again overpowered, until Tommy shows up to fight off the Lizzinator, despite Jason's concerns about how his powers will drained. Meanwhile, in the cave as Squatt and Baboo talk how think Rita will give them an award, Kelly thinks to herself how the situation seems hopeless, but then remembers what Kimberly told her in the park. Kelly offers to teach Squatt and Baboo some cheers, which they accept. Meanwhile, Tommy manages to defeat the Lizzinator while the others defeat the putties, but, then Rita makes the Lizzinator grow, then Tommy summons the Dragonzord. The Lizzinator and the Dragonzord begin to fight but manages to overpower the Dragonzord. The other rangers witness this, then summon the Dinozords and form the Megazord, and join the Dragonzord in the fight against the Lizzinator. Back at the cave, Kelly teaches Squatt and Baboo a cheer about how Rita's their leader, but is always defeated by the Power Rangers, which exhausts them. The Megazord and Dragonzord continue to fight against the Lizzinator but he is still too strong until the rangers summon Titanus, form the Ultrazord, and destroy the Lizzinator. Then Alpha finds Kelly and transmits Kelly's location to the rangers. Squatt and Baboo, tired from Kelly's cheers and fed up with them, return to the Moon Palace, then the Power Rangers show up to rescue Kelly, much to her excitement. The next day at the Youth Center, Kelly, now more confident, thanks Kimberly for helping her realize she just needed to believe herself before her tryout. Bulk and Skull then arrive, and Bulk attempts to showoff a cheer for himself, only to embarrass himself as he rips his pants, then he and Skull leave. Then it's time for Kelly's tryout, she successfully does the routine and makes the team. Cast *Austin St. John as Jason Lee Scott (Mighty Morphin Red Ranger) *Thuy Trang as Trini Kwan (Mighty Morphin Yellow Ranger) *Walter Jones as Zack Taylor (Mighty Morphin Black Ranger) *Amy Jo Johnson as Kimberly Ann Hart (Mighty Morphin Pink Ranger) *David Yost as Billy Cranston (Mighty Morphin Blue Ranger) *Jason Frank as Tommy Oliver (Mighty Morphin Green Ranger) *Paul Schrier as Farkas "Bulk" Bulkmeier *Jason Narvy as Eugene "Skull" Skullovitch *Richard Genelle as Ernie *Brittany Scott as Kelly *David Fielding as Zordon (face) *Robert L. Manahan as Zordon (voice) *Romy J. Sharf as Alpha 5 *Richard Steven Horvitz as Alpha 5 (voice) (as Richard Wood) *Machiko Soga as Rita Repulsa *Barbara Goodson as Rita Repulsa (voice) *Takashi Sakamoto as Goldar (Zyuranger Footage) *Danny Wayne Stallcup as Goldar (American Footage) *Kerrigan Mahan as Goldar (voice) (as Ryan O'Flannigan) *Takako Iiboshi as Finster *Robert Axelrod as Finster (voice) *Minoru Watanabe as Squatt *Michael J. Sorich as Squatt (voice) *Hideaki Kusaka as Baboo *Dave Mallow as Baboo (voice) and Lizzinator (voice) (as Colin Phillips) Notes *The Lizzinator is something of a parodic reference to Arnold Schwarzenegger; its name is an obvious play on the Terminator, and it speaks with a faux-Austrian accent. *This episode is the first time all six Rangers morph together since Tommy regained his powers. * The cars in the Zyu2 footage have plainly-visible California license plates. This was obviously done by the Japanese production crew to better fit the American setting of Power Rangers. * The book "The Super Zords" was based on this episode. * This episode marks the last time in which Billy wears overalls. * Although she was mentioned as being part of Angel Grove High's cheerleading squad in the series bible and on some merchandise, this episode marks the only mention of Kimberly's time as a cheerleader in the show. * Kelly's capture scene was filmed at Castaic Lake, near Los Angeles. * It's revealed that Putties can drive. * Green Ranger’s Dragon Shield appeared much more shiny golden in this episode than in his previous Zyu2 appearances. This is closer to how it appeared in the original Zyuranger series. * The tile of the episode is an allusion to the Bruce Lee film, Enter the Dragon. Errors *The Previously on Power Rangers segment refers to Kelly as being Kimberly's friend when she is actually family, her cousin in fact. * When Finster told Rita that the Lizzinator was almost ready, he appeared to be carving Bones. * Though he morphs with the other Rangers, Tommy is absent from the initial battle with the Lizzinator. * For some reason the core five Rangers don't immediately summon their Zords when Lizzinator is turned giant, forcing Dragonzord to fight the monster alone. * The Putty that punches Jason out of the black and white car does so with a ball hand, but it can clearly be seen to have two regular hands while driving the car. Quotes :Rita Repulsa: (to Baboo and Squat) Don't worry, the Putties will do the thinking. :Jason: What? Putties can drive?! :(Putty begins driving directly at him) :Jason: Whoa! Yep, they can drive! :Jason: Log on! :Zack: Zack here. Let's lose this lizard! :Billy: Billy here. Ready for action! :Trini: Trini here. Ready to rock! :Kimberly: I just love this part! Songs *We Need A Hero *Fight (Instrumental) *Go Green Ranger Go *Combat (Instrumental) Category:Mighty Morphin 1 Category:Episode Category:Zyu2 Episodes